Aún
by Dashian
Summary: Un odio, que por supuesto no es odio, no recíproco. La habitación de Edward y una llave. One Shot.


Para las que no saben mucho inglés, aquí está la traducción de unas pequeñas frases que aparecen más adelante.

_So… Are we going to play basketball or what? - Así que... ¿Vamos a jugar baloncesto o qué?_

_Sure. - Claro._

_You're not as good as I am, you piece of shit. - No eres tan bueno como yo, pedazo de mierda.  
_

* * *

Aún

* * *

.

.

.

_Edward._

Hoy día iba a haber sol. Alice me lo dijo.

Me levanté de la cama estirándome y bostezando por última vez. Fui directamente hasta los ventanales de mi habitación y corrí las cortinas dejando que el sol se colara hasta el último rincón del cuarto.

Después de poner música me fui al baño y tomé una ducha. No me demoré más de diez minutos en terminar de lavarme y vestirme para un nuevo y tedioso día de instituto.

Esme tenía listo el desayuno y Rosalie ya estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo sus jugos sin azúcar y panes integrales. Típico de ella. Me senté a su lado y con una mano unté la mantequilla en una tostada mientras que con la otra tomaba el jugo de naranja que había preparado mi madre.

Alice apareció en la cocina unos cuantos minutos después, seguida por Jasper.

Como era usual, cuando ya faltaban dos escasos minutos para que saliéramos rumbo al instituto, Emmett bajó corriendo las escaleras, sacó toda la comida que pudo de la mesa y la echó en una bolsa de papel. Corrió hasta el volvo — mientras nosotros alistábamos los bolsos— y se subió en él.

— ¡Vamos! Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento… ¿Por qué la demora? — rodé los ojos y Emmett entró la cabeza por la ventana del vehículo luego de haberse asomado.

— No estoy de humor— refunfuñó Rosalie. Nadie le preguntó la razón, preferimos atenernos a sus manifestaciones de molestia. Ni siquiera Emmett siguió hablando, solo se limitó a abrir su bolsa y comer lo que había arrojado en ella.

—No ensucies los asientos— _te lo suplico_. Agregué en mi interior. Aquella frase era algo diario, rutinario. Había empezado cuando Emmett había vaciado una bebida energética y el asiento de cuero había quedado completamente pegajoso y asqueroso.

—No lo haré.

Ignoré las conversaciones de mis hermanos como solía hacer en las mañanas, me concentré en la carretera y…

— Es Bella… — justo cuando iba a sumirme en mis pensamientos, Alice se puso el móvil en la oreja.

No fue eso lo que me distrajo, sino el nombre que pronunció. _Bella_. Bella Swan.

Para mi enorme desagrado me di cuenta de que estaba prestando demasiada atención a la conversación que Alice estaba teniendo con ella.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Por algún motivo, ella me odiaba —o eso es lo que todos creían —y eso, de una manera retorcida, me atraía. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente sintiera odio hacia mí. Cuando estaba conmigo me ignoraba olímpicamente, no me miraba ni siquiera para demostrarme su supuesto aborrecimiento.

— Oh, qué mala suerte— con disimulo, pretendiendo que miraba la carretera sin hacer caso a nada más, seguí escuchando lo que Alice decía — si, por supuesto ¡No te preocupes! ¿Qué?... Si, voy en el porsche. ¿No me crees? ¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo?… — fruncí el ceño y miré a Alice por el espejo retrovisor. Ella hizo caso omiso a mi acción.

Emmett intervino en el asunto.

—…No vamos en el _porsc_— supuse que Alice le había tapado la boca. Seguí atento a la conversación.

— Voy para allá. Adiós, Bella — y cortó.

— ¿¡Por qué me tapaste la boca, enana!

— ¡Emmett, silencio! Edward, pasa por la casa de Bella, su coche se averió y no tiene cómo ir al instituto.

— ¿¡Qué! — tenía que estar bromeando… — Ni hablar.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Vas a dejar que se quede en casa? ¿Y perderse el instituto? ¿Cargarás con eso en tu conciencia?

Los dientes me rechinaron y Rosalie soltó un quejido bajo.

— Por favor, me da dentera cuando haces eso — miré a mi derecha y aflojé un poco la mandíbula. Rosalie se veía perturbada.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos y con todo el rencor posible me dirigí a la casa de Bella.

— No cabemos todos en este auto de mierda. No sé porqué sigo viniendo aquí cuando podría viajar en mi jeep todos los días.

—Cállate Emmett — gruñí entre dientes — es tú culpa por ser tan gordo.

—No soy gordo, soy normal. Todos ustedes son unos flacuchos, excepto tú, mi Rosie, tú eres hermosa.

—Nos la apañaremos. Emmett conducirá porque aquí atrás ocupa la mitad del asiento. Edward se va aquí y así ocupa solo uno y queda más espacio.

Como si hubiéramos acordado hablar al mismo tiempo, Emmett y yo gritamos:

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

— Edward, no te comportes como un niño pequeño al que no le dan lo que quiere — Alice habló con tal calma que me irritó completamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por ella? ¡Dime, Alice! ¿Por qué debería hacer eso por Bella Swan? — inquirí.

— Porque es mi amiga. Y si no lo haces, le voy a contar a mamá — Oh, esto no lo podía creer, sinceramente… ¿Acusarme con Esme? No me importaba que lo hiciera… ¿De verdad pensaba convencerme con eso? Era tan estúpido que resultaba hilarante.

Casi quería gritarle algunas cosas a Swan de las que después me arrepentiría. Me recordé que ella no tenía ninguna culpa en el asunto, se suponía que mi queridísima hermana Alice iba en su porsche.

Sin darme cuenta y sin poder replicar, llegamos a casa de Bella. Ella estaba sentada en la escalera, con los codos en sus rodillas y con el rostro apoyado en sus manos.

Su expresión mortificada cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice le había mentido me hizo querer reír, aunque no lo hice. Todo lo contrario, mi rostro debió haber reflejado solo amargura.

Apreté el manubrio con fuerza y después de un par se segundos, completamente airado, me bajé del volvo y dirigí mi vista hacia ella. Me estaba mirando, algo inusual.

Yo nunca hacía caso a sus desaires, no estaba para niñerías. Pero no pude evitar observar su rostro pálido con antipatía mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de Emmett. No me molestaba _tanto_ llevarla en mi auto, lo que me perturbaba era mi hermano conduciéndolo.

Él se bajó antes de que llegara, sonriente como siempre y saludó a Swan.

— ¡Hola, Bella! ¡Muévete, chica! vamos a llegar tarde — Fruncí el ceño parado al lado de la puerta trasera.

Se instaló en el asiento del conductor y corrió el asiento hacia atrás.

— ¡Emmett! — Bramó Jasper en el coche — ¡Me diste en ambas piernas!

Ignoré la riña y las risotadas que tenían en el auto. En cambio, mi mirada no se apartó de la chica que seguía sentada en la escalera, estupefacta.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?

Ella siguió en la misma posición a pesar de mi pregunta. Sin saber qué más hacer, doblé mi cuerpo y metí la cabeza en el auto. Alice me miró interrogante.

— Al parecer tu amiga es sorda — dije pretendiendo desprecio.

Alice se tiró sobre Jasper, abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza. Yo me enderecé y seguí mirando.

— ¡Bella! ¡Date prisa!

Con lentitud se paró de las escaleras y caminó hasta el coche. Su expresión se tornó amarga a medida que avanzaba. No me volvió a mirar.

Se paró frente a mí, al otro lado del coche y se agachó solo un poco para susurrarle algo a Alice, que seguía con la cabeza asomada.

Si su cometido era que yo no escuchara lo que le dijo, fracasó totalmente.

—Esta me la pagas, Alice. Abre la puerta, rápido.

— Ya estamos instalados, Bella. Ve por la otra, está abierta — Alice metió la cabeza en el volvo y subió la ventana.

Yo no tenía palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Qué pretendía Alice? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que _ella_ me detestaba?

Bella se enderezó con el mentón alzado, sin mirarme, con toda la dignidad que pudo emplear. Caminó rígidamente hasta mi lado ignorándome como de costumbre.

— Alice, muévete — solté entre dientes. Ahora solo faltaba que me hiciera llevarla sobre mí…

—Pero si solo queda un asiento—… ¿¡Estaba hablando en serio!

Me agaché con un movimiento rápido y puse mi mejor cara de asesino.

—Mué-ve-te— repuse entre dientes. Ella me miró enojada por unos segundos. Al ver que yo no iba a cambiar de opinión se sentó en las piernas de Jasper sin decir nada.

Me enderecé y le indiqué a Bella que se metiera en el auto.

Estuve agradecido cuando llegamos al instituto.

El trayecto se me había hecho eterno al lado de Bella y su olor a shampoo de fresas.

Ese día decidí que viajaría solo costara lo que costara. Le daría la oportunidad a Emmett de usar su jeep. Todos estaríamos felices. Yo, solo en mí preciado volvo. Y los demás con un amplio espacio en el auto de él.

La clase de inglés se me antojó más larga que de costumbre, no logré concentrarme. Mis pensamientos iban y venían en torno a la única persona a la que no le agradaba.

Bella Swan era tan extraña como Emmett no haciendo bromas por un día completo.

¿Alguna vez le había hecho algo para merecer ese trato? Busqué en mis memorias de años atrás, cuando la conocí, pero no logré comprender que se suponía que había hecho para que me detestara tanto.

Nos conocimos cuando teníamos quince años. Aún recuerdo lo que pensé cuando la vi por primera vez. '_Es tan normal y… pequeña_'. Tal vez fue porque en ese tiempo estaba prendado de Tanya Denali, una chica un año mayor que yo, popular y atractiva, totalmente apuesta a Bella. Esa chica que terminó siendo mi novia para mi gran suerte.

Pero bueno, si yo pensaba que ella era normal, eso había cambiado hacía bastante poco tiempo —cuando finalmente abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ella existía.

Bella Swan y Alice eran amigas desde casi tres años.

La imagen de ella tropezando con la alfombra que estaba en la sala de nuestra casa, la primera vez que nos había visitado, aún seguía grabada en mi mente. Era el único recuerdo nítido que tenía de ella. Los otros; vagos y nublados.

Imaginé su rostro en mi mente mientras me recostaba en la silla y hundía mi cabeza.

Su cabello castaño oscuro cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos grandes y profundos, su rostro pequeño y pálido. Y lo mejor de todo, eso que había descubierto pocos días atrás; sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Aquello era una manía que yo había adquirido. Nunca antes lo había hecho… espiar a la gente no era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Ni siquiera lo hacía antes de conocer a Bella Swan.

Cuando miraba a Tanya podía hacerlo sin esconderme, ella no me odiaba.

Pero con Bella… bueno, la verdad es que no podía decir que corría el riesgo de ser descubierto. Pero me hubiera encantado… Me hubiera encantado decir que ella me miraba tan solo unos cuantos segundos al día.

Sin embargo, no lo hacía. Ella no me miraba, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de espiarla, de observar a escondidas todos sus movimientos.

Descubrí varias cosas sobre ella que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y lo peor de todo era que me gustaban todas esas cosas.

Era pésima en los deportes. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que una vez la capté mirando con odio hacia la cancha donde estábamos jugando un partido de básquetball con los chicos… o tal vez no, no estaba seguro.

Le gustaba leer. Le gustaba la música clásica, la había pillado escuchando uno de mis CD's que había dejado en el sofá de la sala en su reproductor portátil, por su puesto no le había dicho que era mío, tenía la sensación de que no le gustaba que yo le hablara... podía afirmarlo por la cara que ponía cuando yo lo hacía, cómo cuadraba la mandíbula, apretaba los dientes y miraba hacia otro lado. Generalmente me hacía gracia, aunque otras veces no mucho, no soy de piedra.

También era excelente en todas las clases, excepto en trigonometría. Si no hubiera sido por la simpática razón, esa que estaba relacionada con Bella—me—odia, le hubiera ofrecido ayuda en la materia. Pero por el recién nombrado y obvio motivo no lo hice.

Era un _poco_ torpe, cosa que ella odiaba porque no le gustaba ser una damisela en apuros, menos ser el centro de atención, hacía todo lo posible por pasar desapercibida.

Y volvía a repetirlo; lo peor de todo era que me gustaban todas esas cosas. Y digo peor, porque, ¿Qué bueno podía salir de eso? Ella, obviamente, no estaba interesada en mí.

Y a mí me gustaba. Me gustaba Bella Swan, como nunca imaginé que me gustaría.

A menudo me sorprendía a mí mismo pensando en cómo sería tocar su piel tersa y traslúcida.

Si no hubiera sido porque Emmett me pegó en el brazo, no hubiera sabido que la clase de inglés había terminado.

—Hombre, por un momento llegué a pensar que tenías visiones como Alice… — Solté una risa, si tan solo supiera que yo estaba pensando en Bella Swan…

Sin quererlo mis pensamientos vagaron en torno a la palabra _visiones_. Fruncí el ceño mientras me daba cuenta de que Alice era una pequeña… perversa.

¿Cómo había podido pasarlo por alto? Alice me las iba a pagar cuando la viera ¡Ella hubiera podido evitarlo! ¡Evitar que la chica Swan me detestara más por tener que ir en mi auto! Y a mi lado… para variar.

Emmett juntó sus libros y yo me paré y tome los míos, sin haber sido desordenados en toda la clase, y caminé hasta la puerta. Cuando me di una vuelta para decirle que se apresurara me di cuenta de que éramos los últimos en la sala.

—_So… Are we going to play basketball or what? _

Asentí mientras me reía.

—_Sure._

— ¡Rayos! ¡Soy bueno en esto del inglés! ¿Qué tan genial soy? Dilo, Edward. Puedes decirlo, no le diré a nadie que soy mejor que tú en algo.

— _You're not as good as I am, you piece of shit_— Emmett me miró fingiendo enojo mientras yo me carcajeaba.

—Eso no es justo — murmuró — si hablas muy rápido no puedo entender…

—Dije que tienes razón, eres el mejor en inglés — Él no habló nada por unos segundos, mientras nos apresurábamos a la cancha.

—Si, claro. No soy idiota, entendí la última frase — sentí su golpe en el hombro y antes de que pudiera vengarme, él corrió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada más que alcanzarlo, una tarea fácil.

Llegamos en un escaso minuto al patio y justo cuando iba pisando los talones de Emmett pude ver a Alice sentada en una mesa con su rostro hacia el sol. Eso significaba solo una cosa; que Bella estaba con ella. Recorrí con la vista la mesa pero solo estaba Rosalie, sentada en la banca de la mesa.

Me extrañó no verla, ya que Alice siempre estaba con ella. Volteé mi rostro y una porción de mi vista periférica logró ver, antes de que chocara con ella, a Bella.

Iba caminando, obviamente hacia donde estaba mi hermana. Pude detenerme antes de colisionar con su cuerpo y darme cuenta de su rostro colorado. Ella pasó, _aparentemente_, sin percatarse de mi presencia.

No pude evitarlo, tan solo se me salió.

— Bonito sonrojo — cuando me di cuenta de mi atrevimiento me volteé y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la cancha donde estaban todos.

— Puedo ver que Bella te ama más con cada día que pasa.

Traté de sonreír como si no me importara aquello mientras escuchaba a Mike pasar por mi lado. Nuestra relación era extraña. Podía ver que él me detestaba, pero no sabía por qué. Y si, dije que Bella era la única que me odiaba, porque Mike no me lo demostraba como ella, al hacer como si yo no existiera.

Él me hablaba y algunas veces nos comportábamos como si de verdad fuéramos… amigos, por decirlo de algún modo.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, nos decíamos cosas con mensajes subliminales. Como su última frase, por ejemplo. Esa que claramente decía: _No sé porqué Bella te odia, pero es mejor así, hay menos competencia. _No era un gran secreto de su atracción hacia ella. Y tampoco lo era el que ella no estuviera interesada en él como posible novio.

Eso me alegraba. Hasta que me daba cuenta de que aunque Mike fuera una última opción para ella, igual iba a estar antes que yo, porque a él no lo odiaba...

Alguien hizo chasquear sus dedos al lado de mi oído, cosa que me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento. El juego había comenzado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Fui hasta donde habían dejado los bolsos y me saqué el sweater que llevaba ese día, lo tiré al lado del de Emmett y luego hice lo mismo con la playera.

Cuando me tocaba en el equipo con remera, traía una de repuesto. Nos turnábamos —con y sin remera— para poder diferenciar a los equipos.

Nos moríamos de frío en los primeros minutos, pero terminábamos calentándonos por la actividad física. Suerte que hoy había sol.

Me integré al equipo que me asignaron y jugamos los veinte minutos que duró el receso.

Jasper, Emmett y yo éramos los mejores jugadores, y hoy me había tocado estar solo. Mis hermanos estaban juntos, eso quería decir que mi equipo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar… y así fue.

Por suerte Emmett había olvidado momentáneamente el asunto de…

— ¡La maldita apuesta! Lo olvidé por completo… — Emmett miró en mi dirección — te salvaste hoy.

—Perfecto — repuse mientras alzaba la mano para recibir la remera que Jasper me había lanzado. Me la puse sobre el hombro y seguí a los demás que ya iban corriendo hacia los vestidores para asearse.

Íbamos todos con retraso. A menudo ocurría eso, la única diferencia entre ellos y nosotros —los Cullen— era que no nos castigaban.

Pero nadie sentía que era una injusticia, yo siempre avisaba cinco minutos antes de que terminara el receso para que no recibieran castigos, pero difícilmente me escuchaban. Parecía ser que a nadie le importaba.

El resto de las clases tomé apuntes rigurosamente, como un buen alumno que no pensaba en Bella Swan. Traté de que su nombre no ofuscara mis pensamientos cada vez que aparecía repentinamente en ellos. Fue arduo, pero logré mantenerme concentrado en lo debido.

Cuando acabaron las clases le informé a Emmett sobre mi decisión. Lógicamente, él estuvo más que de acuerdo con que no usáramos solo el volvo para ir al instituto. Al diablo con lo de pasar desapercibidos, a estas alturas todo el mundo sabía que teníamos una situación económica 'un poco' superior a la del resto. Así que usar un auto más, o uno menos, no importaba realmente.

A nadie le interesó mucho que yo quisiera irme solo al instituto, a nadie, excepto a Alice.

— ¿Esto es por Bella? — me preguntó con su voz aguda. Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Crees que ella tiene el poder de…?

— He visto el futuro. Al principio borroso, pero ahora se ha afianzado notablemente.

Estaba totalmente perdido… ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Seguramente se dio cuenta de mi rostro perplejo porque continuó con su cháchara.

— Te veo involucrado con ella.

Mi mandíbula hubiera caído levemente por la sorpresa si no hubiera sido porque estaba comprimiéndola para no reír.

— Estoy hablando en serio — Alice me miró impaciente. Casi no podía sostener la risa —…Edward.

Al final no aguanté más, solté todo el aire que tenía encerrado en los pulmones y con él, la risa que estaba conteniendo.

— Involucrados… — dije pensando en lo hilarante de la situación— ¿En qué sentido?

— Creo que lo sabes perfectamente — entrecerré los ojos y Alice me miró suspicaz. Sus juegos psicológicos me irritaban.

—No, no lo sé ¡Ella me detesta! — solté una risa incrédula convencido de que Alice estaba hablando idioteces — ¿Crees posible que alguna vez Bella sienta… _amor_ por mí? — con dificultad dije aquella palabra que no pegaba para nada en una misma oración junto a los nombres _Bella Swan _y _Edward Cullen_.

—Pensé que no sabías de qué modo se involucrarían en el futuro… —

Alice se alejó de mí y yo me apresuré a seguirla hasta su habitación.

— ¡No soy idiota! ¿De qué otro modo sería? ¿Amigos? Si, claro… Eso parece aún más descabellado. Por lo menos el odio y el amor son parecidos, ambos son ardientes ¿No?

Soltamos una risotada cuando dije aquello.

No quise seguir hablando con ella. Alice siempre lo sabía todo, pero esto parecía demasiado sobrenatural como para si quiera pensarlo por unos minutos. Aunque a mí no me desagradara tanto la idea de que estuviéramos envueltos de una forma más parecida al amor que al odio…

Estaba dispuesto a irme a mi habitación tranquilamente después de esa extraña conversión — tranquilamente entre comillas — pero Alice no se quedó callada. Pude irme a mi habitación, claro. Pero sintiéndome de todo, menos sereno.

— Nunca apuestes contra mí.

Esa noche del viernes me dormí a las dos de la madrugada. Me removí cerca de tres horas entre las sábanas pensando en esa chiquilla que me tenía de los nervios. ¿Quién era ella para hacerme sentir así?

Mi subconsciente me dio la respuesta que no quería que fuera verdad: nadie.

Ella no era nadie en mi vida.

Y para variar, desperté a las siete después de haber tenido una especie de sueño raro. No era nada inventado, sino que eran momentos que había vivido.

—_Tú eres Edward, ¿cierto? — Sonreí como un estúpido — soy Tanya. _

— _Hola, sé quien eres. _

—_Lo sé. Tú eres el que me mira más de la cuenta. _

—_Hmmm, si. Creo que eres hermosa… — Ella sonrió y me tomó de la mano. Después me guió hasta el patio y nos sentamos en el césped. _

Había comenzado por ese día en que ella me había hablado por primera vez y después, en un extraño giro, había seguido en el día en que había conocido a Bella Swan.

_Entré a la cafetería y como costumbre miré a la mesa donde se sentaba Tanya Denali. Ella estaba ahí, rodeada de sus amigos, como siempre. Caminé sin dejar de mirar en su dirección y seguí hasta la mesa donde normalmente nos sentábamos con mis hermanos. Cuando ya no podía voltear más el cuello para seguir viéndola, giré el rostro y continué mi camino. _

_Me extrañó ver cinco personas sentadas en la mesa. Nunca comíamos con nadie más. Era una extraña costumbre que habíamos adquirido. _

_La persona era una chica, pequeña y de cabello oscuro, ni liso ni ondulado. Se sentaba al lado de Alice, así que supuse que era una nueva amiga. Ni modo que fuera amiga de Emmett, que era el que se sentaba al otro lado de ella. _

_Me acerqué vacilante, sin saber porqué, y me paré al lado de la única silla vacía, al frente de la desconocida. _

— _Edward, por fin llegas. Ella es Bella, mi nueva mejor amiga. _

_Observé su rostro y ella desvió la mirada avergonzada. Murmuró un 'hola' que casi no escucho y después miró hacia abajo. _

—_Hola — respondí. _

_Yo giré mi cuerpo para seguir mirando al objeto de mis deseos ignorando la conversación que se había iniciado entre mis hermanos y la nueva chica. _

El resto del sueño fue confuso y absurdo.

Ni siquiera recordaba con tanto detalle aquel día. ¿En serio había sido tan desconsiderado?

Prácticamente la había ignorado como si fuera una silla más en la mesa. Como si la silla hubiera estado desocupada, como siempre.

O tal vez, había sido producto de mi imaginación…

No, era verdad. Estaba seguro de que así había sido.

Cuando desperté me quedé otra hora más sin poder dormir, sintiéndome culpable a ratos.

Tal vez sí había sido un idiota con ella. Pero eso no le daba derecho a odiarme… tampoco era para tanto ¿O si?

No… ¿Por eso me odiaba? Ella era lo bastante inteligente y madura como para no detestarme por decirle un escueto hola… no podía ser por eso ¿Verdad?

Cuando me levanté al otro día, supe que Alice estaba hablando seriamente cuando me dijo que _ella_ y yo… bueno, si, eso…

Por culpa de las cuatro horas sin dormir, desperté último y cuando bajé a tomar desayuno todos estaban terminando.

Sospechosamente Alice aún no aparecía por la cocina.

—Buenos días, madre — Esme besó mi frente cuando pasé por su lado — buenos días a todos.

Carlisle ya se había ido a trabajar.

Me senté en la mesa y tomé la taza más cercana, después vertí agua hirviendo en ella y puse una cucharada de café y una de azúcar.

En ese momento, mis hermanos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Esme se fue a realizar sus quehaceres rutinarios.

Y Alice apareció en la cocina.

— ¿Qué tal el sueño, Edward? ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sería estúpido responder tu pregunta ¿No?

—Si — ella se sentó a mi lado y sirvió jugo en su vaso — tengo algunas cosas que contarte.

—Déjame adivinar, es sobre tu amiga ¿O me equivoco? — tomé el café y me quemé la lengua, pero no me importó. En esos momentos tenía otros asuntos que atender.

— Siempre con ese aire sabihondo… — Alice untó manjar en una tostada y yo la imité — si, es sobre ella.

Esperé a que me dijera la siguiente tontería que se le había ocurrido quien sabe cuando, pero solo se llevó el pan a la boca y lo comió lentamente.

— ¿Vas a tenerme toda la mañana en la incertidumbre? — inquirí mirando su perfil.

Ella se rió quedamente.

— Primero, dime qué piensas de ella.

Palidecí cuando escuché _aquello_ salir de sus labios. Vi en cámara lenta como cada palabra salía, muy lentamente, haciendo que sus labios se abrieran y cerraran.

Estaba pillado. Mi mente trabajó al máximo para inventar algo que no terminara delatándome. Mentir, era algo peligroso. Alice, al fin y al cabo, siempre terminaba enterándose de todo. Y Jasper, el muy… siempre le contaba todo a ella. Jasper era intuitivo. Siempre se daba cuenta del estado emocional de todo el mundo a su alrededor. Y no tardaba en contárselo a Alice si ella se lo pedía.

Traté de que no pasaran más de diez segundos, porque ella iba a notar que no estaba hablando con la verdad.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? — me salí por la tangente y lo lamenté. Casi me abofeteé por ser tan ingenuo. Esa, era exactamente la pregunta que no debería haber dicho.

— ¿Sabes que acabas de delatarte, cierto? — Alice sonrió y continuó — solo quería asegurarme. Ya lo sabía de todos modos.

Entrecerré los ojos y me tomé el cabello inconscientemente con ambas manos.

Tan solo debería haber mentido desde un principio.

— Entonces, Bella te gusta, — casi gemí, una cosa era pensarlo y otra era escucharlo en voz alta y clara, sin tapujos — pero tú a ella no.

— ¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta de eso… — ironicé con amargura.

—No te preocupes, todo tiene arreglo.

—Me haces pensar que estamos urdiendo un plan maligno en contra de alguien.

—No, no lo estamos haciendo en contra de nadie, Edward — abrí los ojos y ella paró abruptamente al ver mi expresión.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus planes! Olvídalo. Alice, estás loca.

— Pero, escucha— alcé una mano antes de que siguiera.

—No. Esta es la realidad: ella me detesta, no veo como eso podría cambiar. Ahora, voy a subir a mi habitación y seguiré con mi vida, sin ningún plan en ella, ¿Está claro?

Dejé la mesa con rapidez. Aunque mis intentos de refutar las necedades de Alice fueron en vano. Su voz aguda se escuchó en la cocina antes de que lograra escapar.

—Ya lo he visto. Claro como el agua, esta tarde vendrá Bella y ¡Te invito a que escuches la conversación que vamos a tener! — Corrí hasta la escalera y Alice gritó aún más fuerte — no te preocupes, no nos daremos cuenta ¡Eres libre de espiarnos si quieres!

Caminé con premura por el pasillo del segundo piso. Jasper asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

—Haz lo que te dice.

Solté un gruñido por lo bajo y alcancé el último tramo de escaleras. Llegué al tercer piso y me encerré en mi habitación.

La mayor parte de la tarde me la pasé tirado sobre la alfombra, con la vista en el techo. Solo me levanté para ir a almorzar cuando Esme nos llamó.

Alice no dejó de mirarme furtivamente mientras comíamos entre el alboroto de siempre. Yo era el único inusitadamente callado. Solo Emmett mencionó mi estado de pasada y dejó el tema al ver la expresión de mi mirada.

A las tres y media volví a mi habitación, solo para recostarme, esta vez en el sofá que estaba al lado del ventanal. Cerré los ojos y luché contra el letargo que amenazaba con dejarme dormido por toda la tarde.

Eso era lo que menos quería. Dormirme.

Estaba atento a todo el ruido a mí alrededor. No se escuchaba demasiado ya que estaba en el último piso de la casa, completamente solo.

Aunque podía oír el ruido del videojuego de Emmett, a un volumen exagerado. Así era él.

Continué con el sentido de la audición agudizado. También abrí un ventanal de mi habitación para asegurarme de que no se me escapara el momento de su llegada.

No sé qué pretendía realmente. Desde el momento en que había oído los planes de Alice me había negado rotundamente a seguirle el juego.

_No lo haré. Primero, porque corría el riesgo de que Bella me descubriera, no era seguro creerle todo a Alice._

Eso fue lo que pensé y luego me di cuenta de que no había un segundo, ni menos un tercero.

No había nada que me detuviera excepto esa, poco probable, razón.

Lo que si mi sobraran, eran los motivos — en los cuales no quería pensar— para hacerle caso a mi hermana.

La curiosidad terminó por consumirme cuando oí el ruidoso monovolumen de Bella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños en una actitud meramente infantil. Como si me estuviera resistiendo a las órdenes de mis padres.

El estruendo acabó y sentí una puerta ser cerrada, allá afuera, en el porche.

Y ya no pude más. Me paré de la alfombra y corrí hasta la puerta sin vacilar.

Corrí sigilosamente por la escalera y sentí el timbre cuando iba bajando la que daba al primer piso.

Llegué a la puerta principal y paré antes de estrellarme con ella. Afirmé las manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella. Bella abrió la boca para decir hola—supuse—, a quien fuera que le hubiese abierto la puerta. Excepto a mí, claro.

La cerró de inmediato y se limitó a mirarme por un solo segundo, después desvió la mirada al ver mi sonrisa burlona.

—Hola, Bella — articulé haciéndome a un lado para que pasara. Ella soltó un resoplido en respuesta.

Nunca antes nos habíamos visto en una situación parecida. Yo jamás le abría la puerta, no me apetecía ver su rostro malhumorado, el que solo iba dirigido hacia mí.

Rara vez le hablaba para decir hola. O a veces, cuando estaba de buen humor, le hacía alguna broma. Disfrutaba ver como iba poniéndose roja lentamente, como su rostro se iba poblando del sentimiento de aborrecimiento que profesaba hacia mí.

Ella pasó por mi lado, lo más alejada posible de mi cuerpo y lo más apegada al marco de la puerta. Casi me reí de su actitud.

— ¡Alice! — Swan se sobresaltó cuando grité — ¡Bella está aquí! — Después dirigí mi vista hacia ella y le indiqué con la mano el sofá más cercano — eres libre de sentarte. Adiós.

Cuando iba a subir el primer escalón los pies de Alice se plantaron ahí, donde yo iba a pisar.

— Sabía que ibas a hacerme caso — susurró y yo miré alerta al otro lado de la pared, a la sala. Bella no estaba mirando en nuestra dirección. Volví el rostro y subí por el lado de Alice para que no nos viera.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? — murmuré sin mirarla.

— A las seis con cuatro minutos es cuando se pone interesante. Dejaré la puerta entreabierta y tú te vas a esconder en mi baño ¿Si? — abrí los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creérmelo.

— ¿Y Bella…?

— Va a estar de espaldas a la puerta— repuso parándose del escalón donde segundos antes se había sentado— Sé puntual.

Ella desapareció de mi vista y pude oír su saludo.

— ¿Estás planeando algo? Alice… contéstame — la voz de Bella fue un murmullo cuando siguió hablando — ¿Qué pretendes? Primero me mientes sobre el maldito auto y ahora, a-ahora ¡Le mandas a abrir la puerta!

—No sé de qué hablas. Yo no lo mandé a nada, Bella. ¿Vamos a mi habitación? Si quieres podemos ver una película… —

Me apresuré a subir las escaleras antes de que ella me viera.

Lo primero que hice fue ver el reloj cuando llegué a mi habitación. Eran las cuatro con cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Cuando ya habían pasado diez minutos estaba exasperado totalmente.

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas.

Tenía el equipo para escuchar música, el computador portátil, los trabajos del instituto, libros para leer, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a poder concentrarme en nada de lo que hiciera ahí en mi habitación, solo.

Finalmente, decidí ir a pasar el rato con Emmett.

Pasé por la habitación de Alice pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

Pude oír el ruido de la televisión cuando me iba acercando al cuarto de Emmett y una conversación.

Jasper estaba ahí también.

— ¿Cuál quieres que ponga?

— El _San Andreas_ — Entré a la habitación y Emmett fue el que habló primero — ¡Edward! ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

— ¿Qué…? ¿No puedo pasar un tiempo con mis hermanos? — Me tiré sobre la cama — ¿Van a jugar? Yo también quiero — argumenté mientras miraba a Jasper. Él se volteó y agregó un control para mí.

—Cambia el _GTA_, Jasper. Juguemos uno de carreras. Ya ves que nuestro hermano aquí se aparece en los momentos menos indicados…

— ¿Cualquiera?— murmuró Jasper mientras revolvía entre los miles de juegos —A mí me gusta este…

El resultado fue; Emmett con once carreras ganadas, Jasper con siete y yo, con dos.

Luego de que se estuvieran burlando de mí por un rato me di cuenta de la hora al ver el reloj que estaba colgando en la muralla.

Eran las seis. La sensación del vértigo me recorrió el estómago cuando me paré para irme.

— Cuando quieras jugamos de nuevo, Edward — rodé los ojos y Emmett se desternilló a mi costa — ¡Ahora soy mejor que tú en dos cosas! En inglés y en los videojuegos.

— Adiós, Emmett — dejé la habitación oyendo la risa de Jasper y por descontado, la de Emmett.

Caminé lentamente, aún quedaban tres minutos. Cuando estuve más cerca del cuarto de Alice pude ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Cabía perfectamente por el hueco sin tener que moverla para no hacer ruido.

Me colé discretamente y pude verlas en la cama cuando lo hice. Alice levantó la mirada silenciosamente y me indicó con la barbilla que me refugiara en el baño como habíamos acordado.

Bella no se dio cuenta de ese insignificante movimiento de Alice. Estaba entretenida mirando hacia la televisión, que había sido movida hasta la pared colateral de la cama. Para que no se pudiera vislumbrar la puerta.

— Ese tipo es un idiota… — oí la voz de Bella — me recuerda a… — dejó en suspenso la oración y me abstuve de asomarme por la puerta del baño, donde me hallaba escondido.

— ¿A Edward? — por unos instantes ninguna de las dos habló. Alice continuó — No te preocupes, somos amigas ante todo, puedes decirme lo que piensas, aún cuando tenga que ver con mi hermano.

Me acerqué más a la pared del baño y mi oreja chocó contra la fría cerámica. Por suerte era la clase de superficie que no sonaba.

— No quiero hablar de ello, Alice.

Sentí un bufido bajito y un lloriqueo.

—Bella ¿Es que no eres mi amiga?

—Si, pero…

Alice le hizo callar.

— Nada, Bella. Siempre ha sido un misterio para mí el porqué detestas tanto a Edward. No te hará ningún daño contármelo.

Me removí en mi posición alzando una mano para sacudirme el cabello.

— ¡Está bien! — Resopló — lo detesto porque es un- un…

— ¿Un qué? — especuló mi hermana.

— ¡Agh! — sentí la cama moverse y después algunos pasos. Bella volvió a hablar — tan solo lo detesto ¿Necesito una razón para hacerlo?

—Por supuesto. Uno no odia a alguien de la nada…

—Es un petulante y se burla de los demás— ante eso me sorprendí de sobre manera. ¡Era una farsa total!

— ¿Se burla de los demás? — preguntó Alice con escepticismo.

— ¡Si! Recuerdo cuando se rió de Mike cuando se resbaló con el charco de agua en el estacionamiento ¡¿Ves?

—… ¿Y? ¿De quién más se ha burlado? — Alice hizo una pausa y sentí la voz de Bella titubear. Ella le interrumpió — porque me estás diciendo que _se burla de los demás_. Eso… ¿Cómo decirlo?... suena como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo. Y déjame decirte que Mike Newton no es un santo…

—B-bueno…

— ¿Te quedaste sin argumentos? — mi hermana inquirió socarronamente.

— ¡Alice! No se supone que me contradigas todo lo que digo. Eres mi amiga.

— Las amigas se dicen la verdad y tú no lo estás haciendo. Puedo ver que hay algo más.

Con el cuerpo rígido para no ser descubierto traté de moverme sin hacer el menor ruido. Puse mi pie donde terminaba la muralla, antes del marco de la puerta. Después asomé la cabeza con lentitud.

Bella estaba sentada en el suelo y Alice en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. La televisión estaba encendida con la palabra _mute_ en una esquina.

No escondí el rostro, me limité a seguir mirando. Alice se dio cuenta pero no hizo ademán alguno.

— Recuerdo cuando lo conociste, aunque él no lo haga —dijo con resentimiento, dirigiéndose hacia mí, luego prosiguió — no parecía ser que lo detestases en esos días.

—E-eso es por que no lo conocía del todo.

—Mentira — Alice entornó los ojos y Bella se removió en su lugar. Se paró, provocando mi desasosiego, y desapareció de mi visión.

No respondió a la extraña pregunta de Alice — sé lo que te ocurre.

— Acabas de decirme que siempre ha sido un misterio para ti— dijo reprochadoramente, su voz se detuvo abruptamente.

— Lo recuerdo todo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Nunca me preocupé de ello porque a Edward realmente le gustaba y luego tenía una relación y tú… lo siento, debí haber hecho algo por ti.

Cada vez estaba más liado.

—No podías hacer nada. Y ahora tampoco, deja de tramar planes que, con toda seguridad, resultarán infructuosos. No quiero sentirme más así. Tengo que hacer algo por cambiar la situación. No sé… salir con Mike o algo.

Estuve a punto de dejar el baño, airado como estaba cuando escuché el último disparate que salió de su boca, hasta que oí la risa débil de Bella acompañada de la de Alice.

—Sabes que no hablo en serio. No me gusta Mike.

—En cambio si te gusta…

—No lo digas, te lo agradecería.

El corazón me palpitó con fuerza y rapidez… ¿Estaba hablando de _mí_?

¿Se refería a _mí_?

— Bella, él era solo un niño, encaprichado con algo. _Alguien_.

Eso terminó por confirmarme que _sí_ estaban hablando de mí. Alice me había repetido todo el tiempo que duró mi relación con Tanya, aquella misma frase —_Es solo un capricho_ — y después de todo, tenía razón.

— Lo sé, aún no sé porqué no he podido superarlo — Bella soltó una risa incrédula — y no puedo creer que esté hablando de esto con alguien.

Alice sonó ofendida.

—No soy alguien. Soy tu amiga, quiero lo mejor para ti.

Bella suspiró largamente antes de hablar.

— En eso tienes razón, confío en que no intercederás.

Lástima que estaba totalmente equivocada, Alice estaba interfiriendo en ese mismo instante, permitiéndome que estuviera en su baño, tránsfugamente, oyendo toda la conversación. Por un momento me sentí culpable y me pregunté si Alice también lo hacía. Una vocecilla en mi mente me dijo que era poco probable.

— Intercederé, claro. Diciéndote que sé porqué no has podido superarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y tú…?

Pude imaginarme el rostro de Bella cuando interrumpió a mi hermana.

— ¡Alto ahí! Detente ahí mismo, Alice Cullen. Ni se te ocurra meter tus pequeñas manos en esto. Estoy de lo más bien así, ni—

— ¿Bien así? ¿Ignorándolo a medias? ¿Y qué pasa con Edward? ¿Crees que no se siente mal viendo como lo detestas sin razón aparente? — el silencio reinó en la habitación.

—Alice, no quiero seguir hablando de esto— susurró con voz estrangulada.

El impulso de querer salir de ahí y decirle a Bella que me gustaba todo ella se acentuó casi al máximo. La pequeña porción de cordura que me quedaba me impidió salir del baño, recordándome que habría sido peor hacerlo, Bella nunca jamás me hubiera perdonado… y menos a Alice.

—Comprendo.

Alice se paró de la cama y me lanzó una fugaz mirada elocuente. Volví a meter la cabeza dentro del baño y esperé

—Vamos al patio a tomar un poco de aire ¿Quieres?

Estuve atento al sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Me deslicé lentamente contra la muralla hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Me sentí culpable. Fue la primera sensación que experimenté. Después me sentí confundido. Aún no entendía completamente el drama. Y por último experimenté una punzada de felicidad cuando comprendí que no le era indiferente a Bella. Que no me odiaba para nada, sino que todo lo contrario.

Salí de la habitación de Alice y me metí en la mía. Me tiré sobre la cama y escondí el rostro entre las almohadas con la mente nublada.

Entonces… ¿Ella me quería?

Me… detestaba por que yo había preferido a Tanya y no a ella. ¿Eso era?

Por un lado parecía majadero todo el asunto.

Tanya había sido mi novia por ocho meses, ni más, ni menos. O sea, que hacía más de un año habíamos terminado. Yo había terminado con ella porque se había puesto insoportable. Lo único que hacía era tirarse sobre mí cada oportunidad que tenía, cada vez que estábamos solos.

No me hubiera importado aquello de no ser porque _realmente era lo único que le interesaba de mí._

¿Y Bella seguía detestándome por eso?

Era complicado entenderla…

Estuve inmóvil sobre la cama, más de media hora.

Me levanté cuando ya no podía soportar más el ataque de nervios.

Justo cuando iba a salir de mi habitación, Jasper apareció en la puerta preguntándome si quería jugar con todos los demás a las cartas inglesas.

Como iba sin rumbo cuando decidí dejar mi cuarto le dije que sí.

Eso probablemente molestaría a Bella, pero bueno…

Alice puso música y llevó golosinas para que comiéramos. Nos sentamos en el suelo, alrededor de la pequeña mesa que había entre los sofás.

Nos pasamos la tarde jugando a las cartas y al _uno_.

Procuré no mirar mucho a Bella para que la tarde fuera amena. Me costó un gran esfuerzo, ahora que sabía lo que sabía, pero lo logré de todas formas.

A las ocho se puso a llover. A las ocho con diez minutos comenzaron a caer granizos del tamaño de un dedo. Y a las ocho con veinte minutos el viento comenzó a despedazar los árboles.

¿Era algo bueno? Por supuesto...

—Creo que es peligroso que te vayas a casa, Bella — dijo mi madre mirando a través de los ventanales que sonaban escandalosamente al chocar los granizos contra ellos.

—Pero… — refutó. Alice comenzó a bailar de una forma bastante rara.

— ¡Bella! Quédate ¿Si? Podemos tener una ¡PIJAMADA!

— Bella, querida, puedes llamar a tu padre para avisarle. Ten — Esme le tendió el teléfono y Bella con desconcierto lo recibió sin decir nada.

Alice pasó por mi lado y me guiñó un ojo.

—Creo que deberías quedarte, Bella — Rose se sentó a mi lado, en el sofá — será divertido.

Decidí que era mejor dejarlas solas, dado que Jasper y Emmett ya habían desaparecido de la sala.

De seguro Bella iba a terminar aceptando, Alice podía ser tan persuasiva como yo cuando quería. Aunque sus técnicas fueran completamente diferentes a las mías.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que me había metido al baño de mi habitación, cuando alguien casi tira la puerta al suelo de tan fuerte que tocó.

— ¡Edward! — Sentí un murmullo al otro lado — ¡Abre!

Fruncí el ceño divertido. Me puse una toalla atada a la cintura y después salí.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Ya va siendo hora de que hagas algo… ¿No? — me pasé una mano por el cabello suspirando. Alice continuó — Ya te ayudé bastante ¡Edward, ponme atención! — me reprochó.

—No sé qué quieres que haga. Está claro que ella no piensa cambiar su actitud. ¿No la oíste? Le hace daño y lo que menos quiero es hacerla sufrir más.

— Lo único que la hace sufrir es creer que tú no estás interesada en ella después de casi tres años…

Me quedé sin contradicciones. Ella sonrió altivamente y se fue.

Me metí al baño después de haber estado en blanco por unos segundos.

Con la mente confusa y sin saber qué más hacer, me dirigí a la ducha y di el agua.

Al menos eso fue lo que quise hacer. El agua no hizo acto de presencia por más que moví la llave.

Genial, ¿Algo más que agregar para sentirme tan infeliz como lo hacía hasta el momento?

Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina y moví la llave del lavavajillas. Tampoco salía agua de ahí. Esme entró por la puerta justo cuando iba a ir a buscarla.

—No hay agua, madre.

Me miró pensativa por un momento.

— Debe ser alguna tubería, hijo. Llamaré al fontanero, aunque no creo que pueda venir ahora, por la tormenta— tomó el teléfono que había en la cocina y marcó el número que estaba anotado en un papel, pegado al frigorífico. Un estruendo afuera hizo saltar a Esme — ¡Dios! …Truenos. No puede ser.

Ella se acercó a mí. Mamá odiaba los truenos. Una luz fugaz que venía de la ventana hizo que pegara otro brinco. También detestaba los rayos.

—Ve con Carlisle, mamá.

Ella desapareció tan pronto como escuchó mis palabras.

Derrotado, me encaminé nuevamente a mi cuarto. Lo único que faltaba era que se fuera la maldita luz…

El ruido de mi piel chocando con algo me hizo detenerme… Y también lo hizo el que alguien se estrellara contra mí.

—T-truenos ¡Y rayos! — Quise morirme cuando escuché la voz de Bella — Maldición, Alice.

Al parecer su conciencia estaba bastante lejos de su cuerpo. Aún no se alejaba de mí, todo lo contrario, sus manos —hechas puño— estaban pegadas contra mi torso y su abdomen al mío. Su rostro se movía sin cesar de un lado hacia otro y no dejaba de murmurar maldiciones en contra de la tormenta.

— ¡Bella! — hice chasquear mis dedos al lado de su oído izquierdo y ella subió sus ojos hasta mi rostro. Hubiese pagado por sacarle una fotografía a la expresión que cruzó por su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pegada a mí.

Se alejó tan pronto como pudo y se cruzó de brazos en una actitud protectora. Se sonrojó cuando me vio por completo.

Yo me alejé, incómodo y de súbito recordé la charla con Alice.

— Quiero hablar contigo — Ella se removió incómoda — ¿Por qué me detestas tanto? —solté sin dejar de contemplar su rostro.

Una expresión adolorida se apoderó de sus ojos.

Me alejé de ella rápidamente, aquella era una conversación seria, no podía desarrollarse mientras estaba medio desnudo, al medio de la sala.

Me fui a mi habitación. Alice asomó la cabeza sonriente cuando pasaba por afuera de su cuarto. Yo le miré furibundo y ella amplió su sonrisa.

Como mi ducha había fracasado, me fui directo hasta el armario y saqué un pantalón de chándal —no dormía con boxers— y una camiseta simple de color negro.

Estuve meditando la decisión de si vería televisión o si escucharía música leyendo un libro.

Escogí la segunda opción sabiendo que no iba a poder sacármela de la cabeza aunque estuviera dormido. Probablemente soñaría con ella esta noche…

Luego de elegir un CD, por unos quince minutos, me recosté en la cama con el primer libro que encontré.

Al ver la tapa me di cuenta de que era un libro de medicina que Carlisle me había prestado hacía poco y que había dejado a la mitad.

Alcancé a leer una página cuando mis pensamientos comenzaron a vagar en torno a Bella Swan, imaginando cosas que no eran muy posibles, excepto en mi cabeza, claro.

Me pegué con la palma de la mano en la frente lamentándome sin saber qué hacer para remediar la situación.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Justo cuando los distintos planes —cada uno más estúpidos que el anterior— llegaron a mi cabeza, sentí ruido afuera, en el pasillo.

Me extrañó, ya que nadie subía al tercer piso donde solo estaba mi habitación. Excepto el servicio de limpieza que iba cuatro veces al mes. Dudaba seriamente que fuera el servicio a las nueve de la noche con semejante tormenta.

Me quedé tan quieto como pude intentando oír por sobre el ruido de la lluvia que caía contra el cristal de las vidrieras, en ese momento, tapadas con las cortinas.

Los pasos se fueron acercando, y oyéndose con más claridad con cada segundo que pasaba.

Oí voces murmurando, una discusión. Estuve a punto de pararme cuando ya no pude más con la curiosidad, pero mi puerta se abrió y una mano pequeña, sin vacilar, se dirigió hasta el interruptor de la luz que estaba al lado de la puerta y lo oprimió.

La luz se fue al instante. Pude oír el ruido de un forcejeo y la ropa al moverse.

Las voces femeninas siguieron discutiendo en murmullos y después de unos segundos sentí la puerta ser cerrada.

Con desconcierto me paré de la cama sin hacer ruido y caminé hasta el interruptor. Me asombré al oír una maldición en voz baja mientras lo hacía.

Alguien estaba conmigo y no tenía dudas de quién era.

La luz iluminó el cuarto cuando subí el interruptor. Bella estaba de espalda y se dio una vuelta cuando la luz volvió.

Se asustó al verme parado al lado de la puerta.

La expresión mortificada que había puesto ese día que había tenido que irse a mi lado en el coche volvió a su rostro.

—Alice… ¿por qué…? — dijo entre dientes con un tono suplicante, ignorándome.

Con sigilo alcé una mano y moví el asa. Como supuse estaba cerrada con llave, pero al bajar mi rostro pude ver un destello plateado en el suelo, que tapé con mi pie. Alice se encargó de pasar la llave por debajo de la puerta.

Sentí la necesidad de decir algo y lo hice.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto.

Ella volvió a ignorarme.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarme. No creo que Alice venga a abrir en un buen rato — luego de pensarme un poco esa última frase y sintiendo la llave bajo mi pie agregué en voz baja — no creo que abra en toda la noche.

Bella se volteó y yo aproveché de recoger la llave. Caminé hasta mi cama y la metí en el cajón del mueble al lado de ella. Después me recosté y agarré el libro dispuesto a fingir que leía.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — Casi alcé la cabeza sorprendido al ver que ella me dirigía la palabra.

Con indiferencia y sin mirarla, le contesté.

—Así que ahora me hablas…

Ella me respondió al instante.

— ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga cuando estoy encerrada _contigo_, en tu habitación? — la palabra contigo sonó como un insulto en sus labios.

Yo no dije nada.

— ¿Esto es en serio? — Alzó la voz con incredulidad — ¿No vas a hacer nada por sacarme de aquí?

— ¿…Por qué debería? — Pregunté con una pizca de humor — no me molesta en lo absoluto que estés aquí. Tú eres la que me odia. Haz lo que quieras — ella me miró furibunda— Déjame leer tranquilo — agregué.

Bella se paseó furiosa frente a mi cama. Miró a su alrededor y caminó hasta la puerta. Después de tratar de abrirla sin éxito se fue hasta un ventanal.

—Ni se te ocurra… ¿Qué quieres? — me reí por un segundo —… ¿Saltar por la ventana, que el viento te lleve y morir contra un árbol?

Miré en dirección hacia donde estaba cuando oí un bufido. Su rostro reflejó una expresión homicida.

— ¡Deja de parecer tan tranquilo! — Bella caminó rápidamente hacia mí y su cercanía, por un momento, me asustó — Dámelo.

Sus manos me arrebataron el libro que sostenía contra mi cuerpo.

Después de tirarlo sobre el equipo de música, que a propósito seguía sonando con la música de _Chopin_, se volvió contra la cama y se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente.

La imité, resistiéndome a desviar la mirada antes que ella.

Dejé escapar la risa ante la situación.

— Ahora que me hablas — sonreí de lado y agregué: —… y me miras, ¿Podrías decirme el motivo de tu aborrecimiento?

—No.

— ¡Oh! Vamos…

— ¿No tienes alguna maldita llave que me permita salir de aquí? — Inquirió con violencia cambiando de tema — voy a matarlas cuando salga.

—No creo que eso ocurra muy pronto — comenté con una sonrisa que casi me rompió las mejillas, pensando en la única llave de la habitación, que yacía en el mueble, donde _yo_ la había guardado.

— ¡Agh! — Luego de un par de maldiciones y de mi rostro sonriente ella me volvió a mirar — Dame tu móvil.

— ¿Lo único que sabes es mandar? — Pregunté y ella frunció el ceño molesta — no servirá de nada y lo sabes.

Le indiqué con la mano donde estaba y ella lo tomó sin emitir palabra alguna.

Me acordé del libro que había tirado bajo la cama el día anterior y me apresuré a sacarlo antes de que ella me viera.

Comencé la lectura mientras gritaba por el teléfono.

La conversación no duró ni siquiera cinco segundos. Yo me reí sin poder evitarlo. Seriamente… tenía un ataque de risa.

— ¿Te cortó, verdad?

—No estás ayudando — sus ojos se posaron sobre el libro que tenía en la mano derecha.

— ¿Puedo saber al menos qué fue lo que te dijo? — sabía ser encantador cuando me lo proponía, y la persuasión, bueno, me funcionaba de maravilla.

Ella me miró silenciosa y luego, sonrojada y enojada, desvió la vista hablando.

— No nos dejará salir hasta que arreglemos nuestros problemas — hizo una pequeña pausa y aclaró — no sé qué problemas quiere que aclaremos, ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!

— ¿Ah, si? — levanté las cejas.

Bella abrió la boca sin dejar salir ninguna palabra, varias veces.

Me maldije internamente por un ser un cobarde. Era el momento perfecto para decirle que me gustaba. Pero por alguna razón las palabras no salían de mi boca. No lograba hacerlas salir.

El móvil sonó inesperadamente y Bella lo alzó para mirar la pantalla.

— ¿…Puedo? Es Alice — asentí incapaz de poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Bella y yo, hablando, _más o menos_, civilizadamente.

Su rostro se tornó amargo cuando se lo puso en la oreja. Avanzó un par de pasos y me tendió el teléfono.

Yo lo recibí de inmediato.

— ¿Alice?

— _Tú me pasas la llave por debajo de la puerta cuando quieras. Que no se de cuenta ella, por supuesto. ¿A qué hora voy? _

— No — dije observando a Bella.

— _Nos vemos mañana, entonces._

Bajé mi mano y corté.

— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó ansiosa.

— Que no abrirá — mentí.

Ella se pasó las manos por el rostro desesperada, gimiendo.

— Puedes dormir en la cama. Yo usaré el sofá.

Bella no hizo ademán de moverse.

—Puedes ver televisión si quieres… — dije murmurando.

Cuando alcé la vista ella tenía la mirada perdida. Me detesté cuando la vi. Bella no estaba feliz ante la situación, era todo lo contrario.

Lo que debería haber hecho fue dejarla salir de mi habitación, pero era lo suficientemente egoísta para no hacerlo.

Supe que debía estar sufriendo, aunque no lo demostrara.

Me paré de la cama con culpabilidad. Estuve tentado de sacar la llave y abrir para que pudiera escapar, pero me arrepentí al instante. En lugar de hacer eso, caminé hasta el armario y saqué el pantalón de franela más pequeño que tenía y una camiseta de las que usaba para dormir. El jeans que llevaba puesto no lucía muy cómodo para dormir.

Le ofrecí las prendas, creyendo que las iba a rechazar, pero las tomó en silencio.

Le indiqué la puerta del baño y Bella entró sin hablarme.

Saqué un par de mantas también y las puse en el sofá y otras en la cama, para que no sintiera frío.

Cuando iba a apagar la música ella salió del baño.

—Puedes dejarla si quieres. No me molesta — dijo en voz baja.

El pantalón le quedaba largo y seguramente se lo había doblado abajo para no tropezar. Pude ver en sus brazos la ropa que llevaba minutos antes. Desvié la mirada intentando pensar en otra cosa cuando me di cuenta de que solo llevaba mi camiseta para arriba y nada debajo de ella.

Volví a poner la música y me volteé vacilante sin saber qué hacer.

Bella dejó su ropa sobre el mueble donde yo había dejado la mía.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá. No quiero que duermas ahí, después de todo es tu habitación — habló con sinceridad mientras miraba el suelo avergonzaba.

—Ni hablar.

Prendí la lámpara que había al lado de la cama y después apagué la luz del cuarto. Ella se sentó en la cama y yo me fui al sofá.

—Buenas noches — dije mientras me tapaba y ponía un brazo debajo de mi cabeza para poder mirarla.

—Buenas noches — repuso.

¿Acaso podía ser más idiota?

La situación, claramente era la indicada para hablarle. Y no se repetiría, lo sabía con toda seguridad.

Era el momento para disculparme por haber sido tan distante y estúpido con ella. Para decirle que no la había tratado como se merecía.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos desde que Bella había apagado la luz de la lámpara cuando volvió a encenderla.

— Me siento mal dejándote ahí, Edward — experimenté una sensación extraña cuando oí mi nombre ser pronunciado con su voz suave. Me senté en el sofá y con la adrenalina en las venas me paré y llegué a su lado en un santiamén. Me senté en el borde de la cama y apoyé la mano izquierda al lado de sus piernas, cubiertas por las mantas.

—Perdóname por favor — expresé torpemente sintiendo que en cualquier momento me acobardaría ante su mirada — lo siento tanto. No quise hacerte daño — levanté una mano y la puse en su cuello, en la parte posterior, sobre su cabello — yo…

Ella me miró atónita, muda.

—Yo, no sé como decirlo. Tal vez podría… — _demostrártelo_. Me callé al instante y después continué con otra oración, distinta a lo que había estado a punto de decir: — Por favor, no te alejes y no me golpees — agregué — estoy siendo sincero.

Después de eso mis labios estuvieron sobre los suyos y ella no hizo nada por detenerme.

No me respondió, pero al menos no se alejó como creí que haría.

Subí la mano que estaba apoyada en la cama hasta su rostro ardiendo por el rubor.

Separé nuestros labios y guié mi rostro hacia el hueco de su cuello.

—…N-nunca llamé tu atención, hice de todo, pero nada funcionó —confesó. Me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentía al enterarme de aquello — ¿P-por qué… ahora? — susurró con voz temblorosa.

Alejé la nariz del aroma embriagador de su cabello y enfrenté su mirada.

—No lo sé —respondí sabiendo que no decía la verdad. Finalmente se la dije— tal vez, no me fijé lo suficiente como para llegar a conocerte. Lo siento mucho por…ignorarte — con esfuerzo terminé la frase.

— ¿Estás… —comenzó dubitativa —…diciendo la verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Me limité a acariciar su rostro. Bella cerró los ojos por un momento y después sus manos subieron lentamente por mis brazos hasta posarse en mis hombros.

Abrió los ojos y alcancé a verlos por un instante antes de que su boca impactara contra la mía en un beso urgente de su parte.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para poder hacer esto? — dijo jadeante entre cada beso que depositaba en mi boca — Pensé que nunca podría tocarte.

No me dejó hablar. Ella se deshizo de las mantas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. El corazón me latió desbocado mientras pensaba que aquello definitivamente era un sueño.

Sus manos se pasearon por mi espalda y luego por mi cabello y mi cuello.

Yo mantuve las mías firmes alrededor de su cintura.

Abrí los ojos estupefacto cuando sentí sus caderas moverse contra mi abdomen. Separó nuestros labios un momento, solo para respirar con jadeos al igual que yo.

Su boca arremetió contra mis labios en un par de segundos. Me aventuré a introducir la lengua para sentir la suya en un acto de osadía.

Ella la recibió con gusto sin dejar de pasar sus manos por mi cabello.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a responder cuando Bella se restregó contra mí por segunda vez.

Alejé mi rostro de ella.

— Se nos está yendo de las manos — musité con la voz ronca.

—Claro que no — contestó contra mis labios — ¿No lo deseas?

Solté una risa nerviosa.

—Podrían atraparnos — argumenté. Me abofeteé internamente al ver que estaba poniendo trabas sin ningún motivo.

— Está bien.

Ella se alejó de mí y yo la detuve con temor.

— No, no te vayas — agarré su cintura y la apegué contra mi torso — Te deseo, más de lo que crees.

La sonrisa traviesa de Bella terminó por convencerme de que nada malo podría salir de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Yo tenía la llave.

Me paré, con Bella en mis brazos, sus piernas asidas a mi cuerpo y me subí a la cama. Gateé hasta llegar a la mitad, con Bella firmemente agarrada de mí y ahí me dejé caer muy despacio para no aplastarla.

Dejé sus labios sólo para besar la base de su cuello, el que tenía el característico aroma de su cuerpo, más acentuado que en cualquier otra parte. La fragancia que provenía de su piel consiguió trastornarme por un par de segundos.

Hubiera seguido besando esa zona tan suave y lisa, pero sus manos me distrajeron hasta un punto insospechado. Cerré los ojos al sentirlas en la parte más sensible, ahí abajo, sobre el pantalón.

Hice lo imposible por no dejar escapar el gemido que tenía agolpado en la garganta.

Un jadeo se me escapó cuando Bella besó mi oreja.

Sentí su risa completamente relajada y abrí los ojos con la vista aún nublada.

— ¿Sabes?, eso me vuelve — no alcancé a terminar la frase, sus manos se adentraron en mi pantalón y volvió a besar mi oreja al mismo tiempo haciéndome casi enloquecer —… loco — terminé con la voz ronca.

—Ajá — dijo haciéndome sentir su aliento cálido en la oreja.

— Mi turno — sonreí malévolamente viéndola a los ojos —…morirás — dije acentuándome mi sonrisa.

Me apretujé contra ella y empujé mis caderas contra su intimidad.

Bella gimió contra mi oído, tratando de que no sonara demasiado alto.

—Ajá — pronuncié en su oído como antes lo había hecho ella.

Mis manos se fueron hasta sus caderas y lo hice una vez más obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Después las subí lentamente y me llevé la remera con ellas hasta las costillas haciendo que Bella se retorciera bajo mi cuerpo.

Colé una mano por debajo de la camiseta y seguí el camino por entre sus pechos hasta sacarla por el cuello.

La besé una vez más y finalmente desplacé la mano derecha hasta uno de ellos tomándolo suavemente. Bella arqueó la espalda y yo aproveché de subir la camiseta.

Me deleité por unos segundos bastantes largos, mirando su cuerpo a la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Ella se sentó en la cama al ver que me había detenido. Miré su rostro, ahora sonrojado. Sus pequeñas manos fueron a los extremos de la remera y la bajaron, cubriendo su torso, impidiéndome verla.

—Sé que no soy muy — titubeó un poco y ante mi mirada estupefacta prosiguió —…voluptuosa.

— No hables tonterías — besé sus labios una vez y después tomé la camiseta y la tiré hacia arriba — me encanta todo de ti.

Ella dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre sus costados y pude liberarla de la prenda al subir sus brazos. Quiso taparse pero se lo impedí tomando sus manos y dejándolas en mis hombros. Luego de dejar un corto beso en sus labios bajé el rostro hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Besé ambos con lentitud por un largo tiempo mientras Bella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello. Hubiera seguido, pero ella reclamó mi atención hacia sus labios y sus manos tiraron de mi ropa. Tomé las puntas de la camiseta negra y me la saqué con un movimiento veloz queriendo sentir su cuerpo lo antes posible.

Fue mejor de lo que creí. Ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y yo me incliné haciendo que quedáramos recostados nuevamente. Pude sentir su cuerpo cálido, cada una de sus curvas contra el mío. Mis manos hicieron un recorrido lento desde sus caderas hasta sus hombros, sintiendo su piel erizada de vez en cuando.

Saqué la rodilla que yacía a un lado de su pierna y la puse entre ellas, abriéndolas. Bella las levantó al ver mi intención y las pasó por mi espalda baja, atrayéndome hacia ella, fuerte y rápidamente. Eso provocó la interrupción del beso que acabábamos de comenzar y nuestras risas, cuando su boca fue a parar a mi mentón.

— ¿Te dolió mucho? — inquirí besando su hombro y moviéndome lentamente entre sus piernas.

—N-no — gimió y dijo a la vez.

— ¿Tienes frío? — pregunté queriendo que estuviera cómoda.

—Deja de hablar, Edward — suspiró haciendo chocar nuestros sexos, ambos soltamos un gemido, al mismo tiempo — me gustaría que te sacaras los pantalones, ahora.

Con mis pensamientos _bastante_ ofuscados, afirmé lentamente, pero lo único que hice fue seguir acariciando sus pechos, sus pezones erizados.

Sentí, vagamente, sus manos tomar el borde del pantalón de franela que llevaba puesto y bajarlo como pudo, desde su posición.

Volví a frotarme contra su cuerpo y Bella jadeó con la frente apoyada en mi pecho.

— Esto realmente está ocurriendo… — dijo con un hilo de voz.

Quise reírme, pero la excitación que estaba sintiendo me lo impidió.

Solo atiné a sentarme sobre las piernas y llevar las manos hasta el pantalón — mi pantalón — que llevaba Bella.

Ella levantó un poco sus caderas luego de mirarme avergonzada y yo lo bajé hasta donde estaban mis piernas, que me impedían seguir con la tarea.

Tomé su mano y me paré, llevándome su cuerpo conmigo. El pantalón cayó solo hasta sus tobillos cuando estuvo de pie y yo me agaché tomando su pierna y levantándola, con su ayuda, para poder retirar por completo la prenda que estorbaba como nunca.

Lo lancé hacia algún lugar de la habitación y volví a pararme en la cama, recorriendo su cuerpo de paso con la mirada.

—Desearía que hubieras apagado la luz — murmuró completamente ruborizada.

— Eres bella, no te avergüences — y luego recordé que yo estaba completamente desnudo — yo debería estarlo — terminé en un murmullo sobre sus labios.

—Eso es cierto — susurró y soltó una risita cómplice al mismo tiempo que llevó sus manos hasta mis caderas — amo tu cuerpo — las paseó por donde el músculo oblicuo se marcaba hasta los de la espalda. Me sorprendió su intrepidez y la sangre me hirvió en las venas — por eso odiaba que jugaras sin camisa.

— ¿Amas mi cuerpo? ¿Y odias verlo? — indagué divertido. Entonces no me miraba con odio porque odiaba los deportes...

— ¿Te odiaba, recuerdas? Además; no me deja pensar bien — el tono de su voz cortó la conversación. Sus manos bajaron con un solo movimiento hasta mi erección. Con suavidad y rapidez lo acarició haciéndome echar la cabeza hacia atrás de golpe y cerrar las manos, hasta convertirlas en puño.

Ya no podía aguantar más, lo deseaba con una pizca de locura. Me agaché y ella rezongó al quedar sus manos libres. Tomé sus muslos y Bella se sujetó con fuerza de mi cuello cuando la levanté. Bajé de la cama con ambas piernas al mismo tiempo haciendo que soltara un gritillo de terror.

Después me tiré en ella, sobre mi espalda y con Bella encima de mí.

No se separó de mi cuerpo, para que yo no la viera, supuse.

Con urgencia saqué sus piernas de los costados y traté de estirarlas para que quedaran entre las mías por un momento.

Cuando lo logré, estiré los brazos hasta que la única prenda de ropa interior que llevaba quedara al alcance de mis manos.

La deslicé por sus piernas hasta donde pude, después me senté, haciendo que se hincara entre las mías para poder seguir con la tarea.

—Deja de taparte, Bella — dije entre dientes obteniendo una protesta de respuesta.

Agarré sus piernas y me volteé para quedar sobre ella y así poder bajar por completo la maldita prenda.

Me invadió una felicidad inusitada cuando me posicioné entre sus piernas, libre de toda ropa. Una felicidad que se vio opacada por lo excitado que me sentí al sentir su intimidad rozar con la mía cuando ella apretó la presa de sus piernas en torno a mi espalda.

¿Debía preguntarle si estaba segura?

No. Seguramente no. De haber querido parar, lo habría hecho antes de llegar a este punto, además, preguntarle eso, habría sido realmente estúpido, la verdad, siempre pensé que era estúpido cuando ocurría en las películas…

Bella me confirmó que tenía razón cuando volvió a frotarse contra mí, gimiendo en mi oído.

— Esto va a doler con seguridad — observé sus ojos mientras le dije aquello.

Bella se limitó a pasear sus manos por mi trasero sin amilanarse por las palabras pronunciadas.

Metí una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y guié mi miembro hacia su intimidad jadeando ruidosamente.

—Yo lo hago — alcé la vista y la mano de Bella me hizo estremecer cuando lo tomó, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Cerré los ojos enfocándome sólo en eso.

Me sentí desfallecer cuando lo sentí en el extremo, cálido y húmedo.

Con su otra mano empujó levemente mi espalda baja, incitándome a que continuara.

Apoyé ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, en la almohada y empujé lo más suave y lento que pude, a pesar de que el cuerpo me temblaba indicándome que lo hiciera con fuerza.

Miré directamente sus ojos, aunque ella desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Parecía un tomate, nunca la había visto así.

Con una mano tomé su mentón y lo orienté hacia mi rostro.

— P-podemos apagar… l-la luz— agregué sin respiración.

—No.

Empujé otro poco y sentí el calor extenderse más por mi miembro.

Bella me miró, con dificultad por la vergüenza infundada. Yo la animé sonriendo un a medias.

—Estoy bien — aseguró y sus piernas, antes dobladas en los costados, se fueron hasta mi trasero. Arremetió contra él sin tapujos, haciendo que todo el esfuerzo de ir poco a poco, fuera para nada.

Soltó un gemido de dolor entrecortado y se quedó quieta por un minuto.

Casi podía imaginar la sangre burbujeando en mi cuerpo, hirviendo. Podía sentir el calor que, nacía en mi miembro, extenderse por el resto de mi anatomía. Cerré los ojos tragando sonoramente, creyendo seriamente que de repente iba a aparecer fuego desde alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Bella puso sus manos en mis caderas y las levantó como pudo, me di cuenta unos segundos después y la ayudé haciendo lo propio. Supuse que sentía demasiado dolor y que por eso lo había hecho, pero fallé en sacar mis conclusiones.

Sus piernas volvieron a apretarme hacia ella haciendo que soltara un gemido ahogado.

Hizo lo mismo por tercera vez y dejó escapar un suspiro, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, con los ojos cerrados.

Besé su nariz, mientras estaba quieto dentro de ella, esperando a que se acostumbrara a la invasión que estaba realizando en su cuerpo.

De a poco comencé a moverme al ver que su rostro solo reflejaba el mismo placer que yo sentía.

Arremetí con suavidad un par de veces vigilando la expresión en su rostro.

Continué cuando vi que comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando más contacto.

Empujé con cuidado, profundamente, sintiendo su piel contra la mía. Bella dejó salir un gemido y se arqueó levemente, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Por fin abrió los ojos y me sonrió mientras yo me movía sobre ella, resoplando casi sin respiración.

Sus brazos, antes flácidos en la cama, se dirigieron a los míos. Movió la parte interior de mis codos, comprendí al instante. Doblé los brazos, sin dejar de embestir con suavidad contra su cuerpo, y me apegué contra sus pechos suspirando en su oído.

Llegó un momento en que Bella se apoyó en sus pies y empujó contra mi cuerpo justo cuando yo lo hice. Soltamos un gemido demasiado alto, al mismo tiempo, di gracias por dormir solo en el tercer piso, aunque ese pensamiento me duró solo un segundo. Su respiración se volvió completamente superficial y comencé a moverme un poco más rápido. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello y sus manos a mi cabello.

Bella gimió sin dejar de hacerlo en mi oído, arremetí contra ella profundamente. Su cuerpo pequeño se removió bajo el mío y dijo mi nombre mientras yo sentía que iba a desplomarme sobre ella en cualquier segundo.

Sentí el orgasmo recorrerme todo el cuerpo tan solo un par de segundos. Fue la sensación más placentera que había tenido en mi vida, deseé que hubiera durado más, al ver a Bella con los ojos cerrados incitándome.

Me moví contra ella unas cuantas veces más y sentí sus dedos apresar mi espalda, su vientre se apegó al mío cuando se curvó enterrando la cabeza en la almohada hacia un lado, intentando que sus gemidos no se escucharan cuando alcanzó su propio orgasmo.

Inspiré profundamente tratando de normalizar mi respiración, Bella se recostó contra la cama nuevamente, respirando jadeante, y yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndolo subir y bajar con velocidad y su corazón latir alocado.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cabello mientras las mías estaban lacias sobre las mantas.

— ¿Tienes frío? — volví a preguntar alzando mi rostro. Ella me miró y soltó una risotada.

— ¿Frío? — Preguntó retóricamente — No lo creo… — dijo con gozo.

Alargué la mano hasta el extremo de la cama y tomé las frazadas, después me volteé tirando a Bella conmigo y nos tapé. Quedamos hechos un lío entre la ropa revuelta.

Nos reímos al mismo tiempo sin decir nada.

— ¿Aun quieres dormir en el sofá? — pregunté acariciando su cabello.

—No puedo creer que haya — su voz tembló un poco y yo me abracé a su cintura —…pasado lo que pasó.

— Te quiero, Bella.

Suspiró satisfecha y yo me levanté como pude en el pequeño espacio que teníamos entre las mantas. Me paré de la cama y fui a apagar la música que seguí sonando, no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento. Me di la vuelta siendo contemplado por Bella en todo momento.

—Qué bonito trasero — dijo con un tono casual y soñador.

—Es todo tuyo, querida — repuse mientras tiraba los cobertores para ponerlos en su lugar y que pudiéramos acostarnos decentemente.

Bella los agarró y se resistió hasta que se los quité empleando un poco más de fuerza. Quedó desnuda en la cama con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, el cabello tapando su cuerpo y con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre su vientre bajo, dejándome ver la nada misma.

Observé con atención su palidez por unos instantes y después agarré su mano para sacarla de la cama. Ella se negó a hacerlo.

—Vamos, Bella. Estoy comenzando a sentir frío.

Fue como si no hubiera dicho nada. Siguió ahí mismo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Volví a darme la vuelta para poder alcanzarla, ya que estaba en la orilla de la cama, y la tomé en mis brazos.

Ella se rió juguetonamente y pasó sus brazos por mis hombros.

La sostuve con una mano y con la otra tiré la ropa de la cama para meternos entre las sábanas. Nos acomodé al medio, bien juntos para que no se enfriara.

— ¿Vamos a dormir desnudos? — preguntó una vez que apagué la luz.

—Si — respondí lacónicamente.

—Alice nos va a encontrar así.

—No — murmuré sintiendo el aroma de su piel.

— Yo también te quiero.

Bella se durmió al instante dejándome observar su rostro pasivo libremente mientras sentía mi corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, al oír sus palabras.

Era increíble, pero cierto, como todo había cambiado en un solo día. Amaba a Bella Swan.

No recuerdo en qué momento exacto me quedé dormido, si fue cuando estaba mirando su nariz o sus labios.

Lo único que sé es que desperté con la luz del sol colándose entre las cortinas luego de la tormenta. Y con Alice y Rosalie paradas frente a mi cama, pasmadas y con la boca abierta.

Me refregué ambos ojos con la misma mano para no sacar la que estaba debajo de Bella, no quería despertarla.

Suspiré sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante.

Alice al fin se movió de su lugar y empezó a hacer una especie de baile extraño como siempre hacía cuando estaba sobreexcitada.

— ¡Si! — susurró emocionada.

Dejé caer la cabeza contra la almohada. ¡Privacidad! ¿Qué había ocurrido con ella?

Alice lanzó un grito ahogado. Alcé la cabeza alarmado e hice que se callara poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

— ¿Cómo entraron? — pregunté entre susurros.

—La ventana estaba sin seguro.

Y la escalera larga estaba en el garaje, si. Cuando pudiera la destruiría y también el maldito balcón del ventanal izquierdo.

Saqué con sumo cuidado el brazo de debajo de Bella y me estiré para abrir el cajón del mueble junto a la cama y saqué la llave.

—Adiós Alice, adiós Rosalie — repuse entre dientes luego de lanzárselas.

Dios…

.

.

.

* * *

¡NO ME LANZEN A LOS TIBURONES! ¡POR FAVOR!

Originalmente ésta era una historia de odio por parte de Bella y más odio. No había una razón de peso que fundara aquel sentimiento, aunque como pueden ver, la historia cambió mientras la escribía y así quedó. Estoy considerando usar la idea orginal para otra. Ahí veremos si sale algo.

Gracias, gracias.

Pasando a otro tema, me gustaría que leyeran Conversaciones con un extraño, aquellas que no lo han leído. Está en la comunidad de MerySnz, Los mejores One-Shots. Gracias por eso también.

_¡Besos a todo el mundo!_


End file.
